


you're in my mind (under my skin)

by Charante_Leclerc



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Students, past seb/mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charante_Leclerc/pseuds/Charante_Leclerc
Summary: Seb has a one-night stand, but the last thing he expects is to see him again. And again...





	you're in my mind (under my skin)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



The first time Seb saw him, he was wasted. Seriously wasted. He’d been drinking steadily since about midday, flipping between heartbroken, raging and pretending getting dumped was the best thing in the world with every other drink. He’d anticipated the break-up - he’d have been blind not to see it coming - but it didn’t really make it hurt any less.

He’d convinced his friends that going out was a good idea, or maybe he hadn’t, and they’d planned on going out anyway. It was a Friday after all. Dan had abandoned them almost as soon as they’d gotten to the club, and Seb didn’t blame him. He’d seen him hanging off a tall, ridiculously good-looking man. If he’d been quicker, he’d definitely have tried his luck, but the guy seemed pretty preoccupied by Dan now. Jenson and Charles were still with him though, Jenson from actual sympathy, Charles was probably still here because his latest crush hadn’t been spotted yet. Not that he’d admit it, he was kinda glad, in a selfish way. He loved Charles like a little brother (it didn’t matter that Charles was less than a year younger than him, it was still younger), and he didn’t blame Dan and Charles for not wanting to stick with him the entire evening. But, company was company. And company also loves misery, misery such as Jenson also trying to bleach his brain with alcohol.

Break-up’s were hard.

“You know what?” Seb banged his glass down on the table, making Jenson jump. “Fuck ‘em. You deserve better. I deserve better.”

“We deserve better.” Jenson nodded, his eyes a little unfocused. “Why?”

“Because we just  _ do _ .” Seb explained. “Charles, Charles, go find your boy. Because me and Jenson,  _ we’re gonna pull tonight _ .”

“We are?” Jenson blinked. Charles looked like he was watching a funny car crash in motion. Part distressed but part hilarious.

“You are?”

Seb nodded. “Yes. Yes we are. We are going to get over our shitty ex-boyfriends, we’re going to get them out of our systems, and we are going to do that by getting drunk, then getting under somebody else.”

“You’re a genius.” Jenson said solemnly. “I’m gonna go. Find someone.  _ To get under _ .”

“Jenson, Jense…” Seb grabbed onto Jenson’s arm, grinning like a maniac. “I don’t wanna see you until your walk of shame tomorrow.”

“Got it.” Jenson finger-gunned, walking away a little unsteadily. Seb sent a satisfied grin at Charles, who still looked distressed but was definitely struggling not to laugh.

“It’s a brilliant plan!” Seb protested.

“Sure, sure.” Charles snickered, the amused part of him finally winning out. “Whatever, I’m going to find someone interesting.”

“Is it  _ Pierre _ ?”

Seb couldn’t see Charles blush in the low light, but he was pretty sure it was there. “Just somebody.” Charles said, before leaning over to give Seb a quick hug. “Love you. Come find me if you need to.”

“Love you too. Go find your booty call.” Seb teased, ignoring the glare he got in return. He didn’t care, Charles would eventually come to his senses and realise that he’d been head over heels for Pierre since he’d set eyes on him, but it wasn’t his problem. Or more accurately, it wasn’t his problem right now.

He stood up, scanning the room. He needed to dance, and he wanted another drink. He just wanted to forget that Mark even existed, and the easiest way to do that was vodka. Or tequila. Alcohol in general.

“One vodka shot.” He motioned at the bartender. The guy standing next to him made a noise. “What?”

“Do you think you’re up to that?” The guy smirked. Seb glared. Was this guy assuming he couldn’t handle his alcohol? By a look? He didn’t know his life. He could make his own goddamn life choices.

“Totally am.” Seb replied, jaw set. “Are you?”

“Always.” The guy replied. Seb’s drink appeared before him, and he didn’t even stop to think before he was throwing it down his throat, determined to prove a point.

“What do you say to that?” Seb challenged. The guy shrugged.

“Maybe I should buy you another?” He offered. Seb narrowed his eyes, before nodding.

“Double.”

“Brave.” The guy smirked. “But sure. Two vodka doubles.”

Well, at least he was getting the drunk part of his checklist done.

 

~*~

 

Seb stepped off of the bus, slowly making his way towards his house. The sun was just about rising, and he looked wrecked. He knew that, he felt it as well. But a one-night stand was exactly what he’d aimed for, and why not? Hard, fast, drunken sex. And he’d only thought about Mark once, and he was pretty proud of that. Small steps.

He unlocked the front door, trying to shut it as quietly as possible. He loved Dan, Charles and Jenson like family (and they really were, to be honest), but he also knew that they’d tease him about this for days.

He snuck into the kitchen, cursing when Dan was already there, making a couple of coffees. Dan grinned, snickering. “Want a coffee?”

“Sure.” Seb muttered, sinking onto a chair. So goes his cunning plan. “What are you doing up at 6am?”

“The question you should be asking is ‘why haven’t you gone to bed yet Dan’?” Dan look very satisfied with himself. Seb rolled his eyes.

“Why haven’t you gone to bed yet Dan?” He parroted back, obediently.

“Because of the incredibly gorgeous guy still in my bed.” Dan replied smugly. “The sex is -”

“I don’t want to know.” Seb groaned, putting his hands over his ears.

“I’m assuming you had a good night?” Dan asked. “As you’re only getting back now?”

“Best way to get over someone is to get under someone.” Seb chanted, making grabby hands at the coffee. “Please Dan. I need.”

Dan took pity on him, handing him a mug. “Is it going to be a ‘might see them again’ situation? Or a ‘person at the right time’ situation?”

“The second.” Seb mumbled, before taking a gulp of coffee. “Go get back to bed. Incredibly gorgeous guy might start to think you’ve found a better option.”

Dan made a noise, a dazed grin on his face. “Seb, this guy  _ knows  _ there’s no-one better.” He grabbed the two coffees, giving Seb a goofy grin. “Don’t interrupt.”

“Don’t give me a reason to!” Seb called after his housemate, focusing on the coffee. Dan was an idiot, but he was also a genius in the kitchen, and he was the only one in the house who could actually make a decent coffee with their demon of a kettle.

He heard the front door open and close softly, and Jenson appeared, his face falling when he saw Seb sitting at the table. “It was your idea.” Jenson warned, attempting to stop the inevitable teasing.

Seb grinned. “Well, you’re unlucky enough that you’re going to have to make your own coffee. You missed Dan.”

Jenson groaned. “I hate you and your insanely good coffee.”

“No you don’t.”

“Can I go and wake him up?”

“Um… not unless you want to be scarred for life by the sight of his butt.” Seb admitted. “He’s still got a guest.”

Jenson made a face. “What time did you get here?”

“About five minutes ago.” Seb yawned. “I’m going to try and grab a nap.”

“Worn yourself out?” Jenson grinned. “If you’re doing that, can I have your coffee?”

“No. Fuck off.” Seb cradled his mug to his chest. “This is mine.”

“I hate you.” Jenson called as Seb stood up, walking off towards his bedroom.

“No you don’t!”

 

~*~

 

Seb saw him next at the library, when he was a few hours into an essay and only fuelled by Red Bull and a cheese toastie. The guy dropped into the seat opposite him, the same smirk on his face from the night at the club. It took Seb a few minutes to even notice he was sat there, too focused on the fact he was writing something that was pure bullshit. Hopefully good bullshit. Seb blinked when he looked up, seeing the guy there. What was his name again? Chris? Kevin?

“You look like you could do with a break?” The guy said. Seb just blinked again. Was he beginning to hallucinate? Because he could see his one-night stand telling him he looked stressed. “Do you want to grab a coffee?”

“No.” Seb said quickly. “Er, no, if I have anymore caffeine I might have a heart attack.” He explained, still feeling confused. And a little guilty. The guy’s smirk got even… smirkier? How was that even possible?

“Okay. Would you like to grab a cup of water then?”

Seb nodded dumbly, then shook himself. “I do really need finish this.” He said apologetically. The guy shrugged.

“I can wait.” He said, settling back into his chair. “Wake me when you finish.”

Seb blinked as the guy tipped his hat over his face, and almost immediately fell asleep. Seb turned in his seat, looking around, half expecting a camera crew to jump out from behind a bookcase. It had to be a prank. One-night stands don’t just appear out of nowhere and fall asleep in front of you!

When no camera crew appeared, and the guy - Ken? - still seemed to be fast asleep, Seb went back to his essay, feeling slightly unsettled. He’d thought that they’d both understood what was expected, which really only came down to two things - have mind blowing sex (and it had been  _ mind blowing _ ), followed quickly by never talking to each other again. He was holding up his end so well that he’d even forgotten the guy’s name! He hadn’t even known the guy was a student until now. Unless he was a faculty member.  _ Shit _ , was he a faculty member? He could really do without the complications that would bring.

He kept dragging the attention back to his essay, only letting himself sneak a glance a couple of times. He could ignore him. It was possible. But he didn’t really remember writing the last bit of his essay. Too preoccupied. Although he wasn’t really sure what he was saying in the rest of the essay either. He packed up his laptop, hesitating a little before leaning over to give the guy a shove.

“Hey, er, hey.” Seb said quietly. The guy started a little, looking at Seb from under his hat.

“You’re finished?”

Seb nodded, looking at his bag. “You’ve been asleep about two hours.” He added. The guy didn’t look fussed.

“That’s okay. Coffee? Or water?” The guy asked again. Seb nodded, still confused about the entire situation, but willing to go along with it for now.

“Lead the way.”

 

~*~

 

Okay, so it was less a one-night stand, more a two-night stand. What could he say. The guy was a smooth talker when he wanted to be. 

Still hadn’t learnt his name though.

They’d gone for coffee, and they’d lasted about 20 minutes before Seb had fallen for the smooth voice and the calm confidence. And that  _ smirk _ . That smirk did something to a guy. They’d tried for pretence of actually talking, but Seb couldn’t say what they’d talked about. He remembers him staring, and feeling increasingly turned on, and then he was receiving the best blowjob he’d ever had. He didn’t even care that he was getting sucked off in a coffee shop toilet. With Mark, they’d never do anything so spontaneous. Everything about them had been formulaic, and just the fact that he was doing something risky, slutty even, just made him feel fantastic.

He collapsed onto the sofa, staring at the ceiling. He couldn’t tell his housemates. At all. He’d get knowing looks and remarks and he still wasn’t sure what this was. He could hear someone coming down the stairs, and he flung a pillow over his face. Maybe he could just hide here.

“Seb?” Charles sounded like he was above him. Seb pulled the pillow off, staring up. Charles was grinning down at him.

“Hi.” Seb said. He wasn’t going to tell anyone, and Charles wasn’t going to be able to tell from just his face. Hopefully.

“You look like your having a dilemma.” Charles said happily, patting Seb’s head. “What’s wrong?”

“I had a blowjob in a coffee shop toilet.” Seb said, eyes widening and slapping a hand over his mouth. “ _ Shit _ . No I didn’t.”

“You… what?” Charles looked shocked. Seb just stared up at him, and then Charles burst into laughter. Seb glared.

“It’s not  _ funny _ .”

“Yes, yes it is.” Charles cackled. “You  _ slut _ ! Who was he?”

“The guy from the club.” Seb replied sadly. “He found me at the library.”

Charles continued to snicker, moving around the sofa and sitting on Seb’s legs. Seb wiggled, making himself comfortable. Charles wasn’t exactly heavy, just a little awkward. “Do you want a hug?” Charles asked, looking serious. Or as serious as he could whilst he kept on letting out little bursts of laughter. Seb nodded, moving his arms so Charles could lie down, wrapping his arms around him once Charles was settled.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Charles asked. Seb shook his head.

“I need to think about it first. But thanks.” Seb replied. “Have you talked to Pierre since the other night?”

Charles shrugged. “A little. Nothing happened, that night. I just crashed there.”

“No judgement.” Seb said quietly. “I mean, I really can’t now.”

“Nope, you can’t.” Charles started to laugh again. “I never thought you’d be such an exhibitionist.”

“Neither did I.” Seb replied honestly. “It just kinda felt right, y’know?”

Charles nodded. “I get it. Just, be safe. Don’t let yourself get broken.”

“I will.” Seb sighed. “I promise.”

 

~*~

 

He was a liar. A complete and utter liar, and he couldn’t even start to feel mad. He hadn’t even meant to run into the guy again - Keith? He should really ask him for his name - but the guy had appeared beside him after football practice, leering at him in a slightly sinister but ridiculously sexy way. He really shouldn’t be blamed for anything that happened after. He was high on exercise, and the guy happened to be there, he wasn’t responsible for anything. At all.

Though he was really starting to enjoy sex in semi-public places. Or maybe it was just sex in semi-public places with him. Seb really wasn’t sure.

And now he kind of wanted to find this guy. Maybe even talk to him. He had a right to be curious, he’d had sex with him three times now. Finding out his name would at least be helpful. It wasn’t exactly like he could just wander round campus asking if anyone had seen a really sexy guy with a lazy smile. Well, he  _ could _ . But he wasn’t going to to.

“Okay, so you don’t know anything about this guy?” Jenson asked, sounding a little alarmed. “Seb, he could be like… I don’t know, a serial killer!”

“I’m still alive.” Seb muttered, blushing a little as his housemates all fixed him with stern looks. “Sorry.”

“You really don’t even know his name?” Dan asked, perplexed. “Nothing?”

“His name starts with K. I wasn’t really preoccupied with his name the first time I talked to him, and then it just became awkward. And we don’t really spend much time talking.”

“Too busy have sex in public places.” Charles teased. “Okay, so we start with nothing. How about someone goes somewhere with you? Then he has to introduce himself.”

Seb could’ve kissed him in that moment. “You’re a true genius Charles. Pierre doesn’t know what he’s missing.”

Charles blushed. “It’s just an idea.”

“A brilliant idea!” Seb exclaimed. “So what, I’ll just wait at my lectures for you guys?”

Dan nodded. “We’ll find this guy. He can’t be  _ that _ elusive.”

 

~*~

 

The problem was, none of them had considered the fact that they were all tied up themselves. Dan was consistently late to meeting Seb, and always with Jev hanging off his arm. Seb tried not to feel jealous, and tried his hardest not to feel like a third wheel, but he didn’t want to get in the way. And Jenson and Charles were both crushing hard, and as far as Seb could see, their affections were being returned, except no-one was saying anything. Nico and Pierre were great guys, and Seb didn’t want to get in the way again. True love was always difficult to achieve when your lovesick housemate was hanging around in a slightly awkward way. So the constant supervision was dropped, and he was back to being slightly lonely, and just waiting for the guy to appear from the shadows.

Except he didn’t.

A week turned into two, then three, and quickly a month had gone by without a sight of the the guy. Not even a whisper. And honestly, he was okay with it. It wasn’t something to mourn, and in reality, had helped him a lot. It’d stopped him moping about Mark, and gave him something to focus on. Maybe he didn’t need it now. His housemates weren’t giving him sympathetic looks anymore, when Seb saw him. He was spending more and more time at the library, needing the excuse to get out of the house. Jenson and Charles had come to their senses, and three couples surrounding him, it became a little stifling.

He was in one of his self-imposed exiles, having found it difficult to concentrate with whatever Dan and Jev would doing above him. He’d fled to the library, and hadn’t even realised he was in his pyjamas until he’d arrived. Thankfully it was nearly midnight, hopefully no-one he knew would see him like this.

So when he woke (he didn’t know when he fell asleep, but a while ago considering the lines of text he’d typed with his head), the guy was sitting opposite him, looking amused.

“Late night?”

Seb gaped, opening and shutting his mouth a few times before nodding. “Yeah, um, all my housemates are having sex.”

The guy raised an eyebrow, grinning. “And you’re not joining in?”

“Not like that!” Seb exclaimed, flustered. The first time he sees this guy in weeks, and he’s camped out in the library like a homeless person, with probably impressive bedhead and  _ in his pyjamas _ . Someone should really just put him out of his misery. “Not with each other, with their boyfriends. Like normal people.”

“And you’re not because…?”

“I don’t have a boyfriend.” Seb mumbled. “Or girlfriend. Or friend at the minute.”

The guy just kept on staring, before standing up. “My place is nearby. If you want to be somewhere that isn’t this library.”

“I’m in my pyjamas.” Seb got out. The guy just continued to smirk.

“I can see that.”

Seb nodded, jumping up and packing up his stuff. He hadn’t brought much, and he didn’t pack it with too much thought. He was still having trouble processing that the guy was here, and he’d seen him at his absolute worst.

They didn’t say anything on the walk to the guys house. What did they really have to talk about, really? Seb wasn’t sure why he’d been invited back - well, he had an idea, but still. It didn’t feel like the other times. He vaguely recognised the flat they stopped at, a distant memory from an alcohol hazy night. He hadn’t really had time to actually look at the flat, and it was nice. Cozy.

“Do you have any housemates?” Seb asked lowly. The guy shook his head.

“Don’t get on well with most people.” Came the curt response. Seb nodded, like that made sense. He’d never really had a problem with people, well, most people. He walked around the room, being drawn to the varying trophies that sat on a bookcase.

_ 1st place Karting Regionals - Kimi Raikkonen _

“Kimi.” Seb breathed. “I knew it started with K.”

“Do you want a drink?” Kimi asked, and it felt good being able to give him a name. Kimi. Seb shook his head, yawning.

“I’m good, thank you.” He smiled, sitting down awkwardly on the sofa. “You’ve already done enough saving me from the horrors of the library.”

“Well, if you ever need to just get away…” Kimi shrugged. “You’re always welcome.”

“Why?” Seb blurted out.  _ Fuck _ his stupid ability to never  _ shut up _ . “Sorry, I didn’t mean -”

“It’s okay.” Kimi smirked. “I don’t know, I like you? You seem interesting.”

Seb nodded, still feeling a little lost. “But, I still don’t understand why? Why me? Why pick me up for a couple of hook-ups and then disappear?”

Kimi shrugged. “I don’t do people.”

“No shit.” Seb grumbled, folding up on himself. He was pissed off, and he still couldn’t go home. He certainly didn’t want to go back to the library. He just wanted to be in bed, pretending that this wasn’t actually happening. “Thanks for letting me stay here, I’ll be out of your hair soon.”

“I don’t want you to go.” Kimi said quietly. “If you don’t want to.”

Seb frowned a little, looking over at Kimi. “I thought you didn’t do people.”

“I don’t. But I want to do you.”

Seb snorted. “That sounds way worse.”

Kimi gave a small huff of laughter. “Well, in both ways.” He looked over Seb appreciatively. “I’m open.”

Seb blinked, and then jumped over the sofa. He grabbed Kimi’s face, kissing him hungrily, desperate. Kimi hummed, pulling Seb against him, walking them towards his bedroom. “So eager.” Kimi murmured, nipping at Seb’s lip. “Did you miss me?”

“Not at all.” Seb grinned, kicking off his pyjama pants and pulling his shirt off. “I think you have too many clothes on.”

Kimi nodded, following Seb’s lead, watching Seb lie down on the bed. “You look obscene.”

“Look in a mirror.” Seb replied, dragging Kimi down. “Now fuck me.”

“My pleasure.” Kimi smirked, leaning over and grabbing a condom from the bedside table. Seb hissed as Kimi slid a finger into him, slowly. Kimi kissed him lazily, working him just enough to slide a second finger in. Seb might not have remembered much from that first night, but he hadn’t forgotten how good Kimi was with his hands. His nerves were already running on electricity, another spark jolting when Kimi curled his fingers just so. “You feel so good.”

“More.” Seb panted, gripping the bedsheets. “ _ More _ .”

Kimi grinned, sliding in a third finger, and it was almost too much. Seb started to push back a little, but Kimi just held onto his wrist, shaking his head.

“Not yet.” He said, sliding his fingers out. “You’re not to come until I tell you to.” He whispered, lining himself up. Seb nodded, throwing his head back with a whine when Kimi pushed in.

“Fuck, Kimi,  _ fuck, move it… _ ”

Kimi was holding onto his waist, hard enough to bruise, but Seb didn’t care. He wanted to move, he wanted to roll his hips, but Kimi was holding him in place, caging him in. He held onto the bedsheets, desperate to hold something. Kimi seemed to have figured out the perfect angle, and Seb was shaking, trying to hold on. “I need, I need to…”

“Not yet.” Kimi breathed, releasing one hand from Seb’s waist. “Not yet.”

Kimi wrapped a hand around Seb’s dick, grinning when Seb whimpered. “Does that feel good.”

“So good, please…” Seb trailed off. His legs were trembling where they were wrapped around Kimi’s waist, he was so close…

“Come for me.” Kimi commanded, and it was all Seb needed. His vision went black, and when he came down from his orgasm, Kimi was shaking, hips stuttering. They stayed like that in silence for a few seconds, until Seb started to laugh, a little hysterical.

“You’re easily the best lay I’ve ever had.” Seb giggled, laughing harder when he saw Kimi’s incredulous face. “ _ Fuck _ , I needed that.”

“The sex?”

“The sex. Or more specifically, the sex with you.” Seb admitted. He winced when Kimi pulled out, smiling when he caught the soft look on Kimi’s face. “I might take advantage of your bed.”

“Less distractions here?”

“Oh, definitely more.” Seb chuckled, getting up to clean himself off. “But worth it.”

 

~*~

 

“So not a serial killer?” Charles asked, squinting a little. Seb laughed, happily accepting the coffee that Dan passed him. 

“Not a serial killer. Possibly a vampire though.” He joked. “Tends to hang around places at night.”

“That’s not alarming.” Jenson muttered, grinning when he caught Seb’s look. “I’m happy for you. And jealous, you can enjoy an entire apartment.”

“Well, thank you to all of you for having so much sex I actually ran out of here.” Seb said, giving a little groan of pleasure when he took a sip of the coffee. “But fuck, I’m never leaving, and it is because of your coffee.”

Dan grinned, looking pleased. “And my skills strike again!” He cheered, giving a quick bow. “I thank you, I thank you.”

Seb laughed, listening to his housemates chatter amongst themselves. He’d missed this, but they’d all missed this. But he wasn’t going to disappear, to make them worry and abandon them. He loved Kimi’s place (more the bed than anything), but they were going to take it slow. By Kimi’s own admission, he wasn’t a people person, and having someone hanging around all the time felt like too much. And he didn’t want to give up this, sitting down and joking around, chatting about the most stupid things. They were young, and in love, and maybe it would last. Maybe it wouldn’t. There was no need to worry about the future yet, it’d come for them. But maybe they could enjoy the present. And maybe a bit more of Dan’s coffee.

 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Going back to my roots(ish)! This is some Simi for sloangreytrash, thank you so much for the prompt! As always, prompts are always open, and crossposted to tumblr (charanteleclerc). Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
